


【HD】投怀送抱

by ninaomg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, ons - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaomg/pseuds/ninaomg
Summary: 战后，救世主对于投怀送抱表现得来者不拒，而德拉科认为这是一个好机会。





	【HD】投怀送抱

**Author's Note:**

> 注意，是哈德

“哦，看看诺特那得意的模样。”早餐的时候布雷斯这么抱怨着，然后神神秘秘地凑上前来小声说道，“所以你们听说了吗？”

“什么？”潘西也压低了声音好奇地问道。

“诺特今天早上从波特的房间里出来。”布雷斯故作神秘不过一秒，然后忍不住吐露道。

潘西做了一个被恶心到的表情，但紧接着她追问道：“这是真的吗？要知道，诺特不仅仅是个斯莱特林，他还是个食死徒。”

“千真万确！”布雷斯斩钉截铁道，“这是米里森·伯斯德亲眼瞧见的，你能知道这多么让我反胃吗？诺特？波特真是来者不拒。”他做了一个浑身起鸡皮疙瘩的动作。

德拉科没有说话，下意识地看了格兰芬多长桌正对着的波特的位置，他正顶着一个鸟窝头垂头丧气地喝着南瓜汁，黄金三人组的另外两人正一左一右地将他夹在中间，眉头紧锁像是在埋怨着什么，尤其是那个麻种格兰杰，她的不赞同赤裸裸地写在了脸上。

“可是你瞧瞧。”潘西的声音中竟带上了几分羡慕，“诺特多得意啊，他昨天晚餐时还落魄得像只恨不得随时逃走的壁虎，今天早晨却有那么多人和他搭话。”

“他们不过是想知道救世主的床笫新闻罢了。”布雷斯不屑道，“搞不好他会给《预言家日报》投稿顺便赚上一笔。”

“如果波特能接受女孩就好了，说不定我也可以去试试，如果连诺特他也能接受的话，没准他能接受我。”潘西梦幻般地说道，“说真的，看看我们这阴雨密布的小角落，我大概快要发霉了。”她顿了顿，“而且抛开一切旧日恩仇，救世主长得也并不那么难以接受。”

“然而事实上，波特只干男孩，潘西。”布雷斯撇撇嘴，“据说这并非因为他是一名同性恋，只是这样比较方便，男孩不会怀孕什么的。”他撑着下巴打量着格兰芬多长桌黑发男孩，砸了砸嘴，“要不是我是一个坚定的异性恋，我也想去尝尝万众瞩目的救世主是什么滋味，我总比诺特要强上不少吧？”

潘西和布雷斯说着，便渐渐转换了话题，而德拉科却依旧沉浸在他们刚才的交谈中。

他用余光瞥了眼坐在斯莱特林长桌中央的西奥多·诺特，那个瘦高的男孩有着相当其貌不扬的长相，怯懦的性格，还有一个和德拉科手臂上一样的不怎么光彩的黑魔标记。在战后返校重修之后，他一直像只过街老鼠一般被人唾弃羞辱，即使是本院的同学也对他没有好脸色。

当然，德拉科的处境也没有比他好上多少，甚至更糟，但他身边好歹有一个同样备受责难的潘西和一个潘西的护花使者布雷斯。

但瞧瞧诺特此时脸上得意的光芒，即便是战前他也没有如此志得意满过。

而这一切都是那个活下来两次的黄金男孩带来的。

战后，救世主的声望达到了顶峰，当黄金三人组散发着圣光回到霍格沃茨进行他们第八年级的学习后，传递给波特的爱情讯号就从没有停止过。尤其是当哈利·波特与金妮·韦斯莱各自承认两人已经彻底分手之后，向波特投怀送抱的人几乎覆盖了霍格沃茨每一个学院以及五年级以上的每一个年级。

而出人意料的是，波特一改往日对于情事的腼腆羞涩，对于前来投怀送抱的男性几乎是从不拒绝。八年级的返校生因为人数较少，有幸在一个新的塔楼里每人得到了一间单人房间，而这给予了波特极大的方便，几乎每天后半夜临近清晨时都会有不同的人从他的房间里假装隐秘地溜出来。

据说黄金三人组因此发生过激烈的争吵，但波特只是消停了一周，接着又故态复萌了。

于是格兰杰和韦斯莱最终选择了放任。

而由于波特并没有公开地对此表示过任何事情，也没有在霍格沃茨里闹出大乱子，即便教授们也听到了不少风言风语，也终究不能拿他怎么样。

此前留宿波特房间的人大多来自赫奇帕奇。倒不是说他不钟爱自己的学院或是赫奇帕奇有多么放荡，只是从自己身边人下手似乎仍是让波特有些不太自在，而赫奇帕奇们的热情的确令人难以抵挡。紧随赫奇帕奇其后的便是勇敢的格兰芬多，之后再是拉文克劳。

而西奥多·诺特，是波特接受的第一位斯莱特林。

德拉科插起一片卷心菜装模作样地塞进嘴里，偷偷打量着已经停止进食垂着头专注地盯着桌面不知道到底在想些什么的波特。

他仍是那副不修边幅的样子，战后的声望也没能让他下定决心换一身得体的衣服。但说句老实话，他这样并不难看，相反，这竟让他有种狂野的魅力。《女巫周刊》称他为狂傲不羁的个人风格。他早已不是一年级刚入学时那个骨瘦如柴的家伙，他已经相当强壮，德拉科曾有一次感受过，在漫天的厉火之中，在一把破到快要入土的扫帚上。

他的身高仍然是个大问题，但又有谁在意？他是救世主，有的是人愿意为他弯下腰，撅起屁股，或者跪在地上。

德拉科从很早就开始想要波特了，比所有人都要早，比他自己意识到的还要早，但他不愿承认，也不愿表露，宁愿将一切渴望伪装成谩骂与嘲讽。

因为波特不可能会想要他，而这一切在第一年的时候就已经注定了。

但此时，情况也许有了些微转机。

如果，波特，连西奥多·诺特，一个其貌不扬的有着黑魔标记的斯莱特林，也能接受的话，那么德拉科是不是也应该会有一丝希望？

德拉科总比诺特要强上一些吧？

但也不一定，至少诺特没有在过去六七年里坚持不懈地把自己塑造成救世主最大的死敌。不过德拉科最终也没有做到，救世主最大的死敌已经灰飞烟灭，而德拉科则是两头都落空的那个蠢货。

悲伤春秋在现在来说是最无用的，德拉科只想拥有波特，哪怕只有一晚。

但直到德拉科躲在波特去图书馆的必经之路上的某条暗道里——这是波特最近的必定行程，而且是单独行动的行程——等待着波特的来临时，他仍不知道这是否是个好主意，或者是否能够成功。如果德拉科被拒绝了，好吧，那又怎么样呢？一切还能比现在更糟糕吗？搞不好德拉科能成为来者不拒的波特第一个拒绝的人，反正这也不是什么新鲜事了。

波特，按照德拉科所侦查的那样，挎着书包慢悠悠地向图书馆方向走来，他一直低垂着头盯着地面，一点也不像一个打败了黑魔王的人。如果换做任何一个人，他此时都必定享受着众人的簇拥，趾高气昂地走在人群中，接受着人们的顶礼膜拜。

这么想来，波特的新爱好也不是那么难以接受了，他只是尝到了其中最微小的甜头而已。

德拉科将一边裤腿挽起，露出青肿的膝盖，这是刚刚被一个“友善”的赫奇帕奇用小山包一样的体型撞倒在地得来的，德拉科没有费心去治疗，斯莱特林应当将每一个劣势转化为自己的优势。

德拉科敢肯定诺特以自己的悲惨遭遇换来了救世主的垂青，即使他迷上了一项不怎么健康的运动，但他依旧是个热衷慈善的格兰芬多。

德拉科不想成为一个慈善项目，但为了得到他想要的，他可以伪装成其中一个。

波特的脚步声更近了，德拉科一瘸一拐地从暗道里缓慢地走了出来，他一转身差点撞上压根就没看路的波特，他假装惊讶地倒吸了一口气，夸张地慌忙退开，贴到墙面上，然后在波特看过来的时候手忙脚乱地把裤腿放下。

“对不起。”出乎马尔福意料的是，波特根本没有注意到德拉科的小动作，他只是皱了皱眉，咕哝了一句，接着又低着头向前慢悠悠地走去。

“嘿，波特。”在德拉科脑子反应过来之前，他已经开口呼唤道。

波特回过头来，满脸不解，而后又像是刚刚发现这人便是德拉科似的，招呼道：“马尔福，我没看到是你。”

“哦，是吗？”德拉科感觉此刻便是他人生中最窘迫的时刻之一，他舌头打结，脑子里像一团乱麻，他理应说些什么，但波特没有按照他的邪恶小计划行事，他连现在应该说哪句台词都不知道。

“是的。”波特也只是这样无意义地回答道，他停顿了片刻，好像想竭力打破这份尴尬似的，补充道：“我好像挺长时间没见过你了。”

“真稀奇，我倒是天天见着你。”德拉科接口道，但他立刻发现自己的言语中的讽刺意味，连忙住了口。

“是吗？”这回轮到波特发问了。

他们相对站了一会儿，也许有一分钟没人再说话，接着波特说：“如果你不介意的话，我得去图书馆了。”

“哦，不介意。”德拉科连忙摆摆手，心里已经开始打了退堂鼓，这终究是一个愚蠢的主意。

波特点头向他致意，然后转身即将离去。

然而就在波特转身的那一刹那，德拉科意识到这可能是他最后的机会，如果失去了这次机会，他很难再积攒出这样愚蠢得如同一个格兰芬多一般的勇气，他急促地深吸一口气，喊道：“等等，波特！”

波特迷茫地转身看了过来，德拉科局促地吞咽了几下，颤声问道：“我……我听说，你在找人陪你过夜。”

假话，彻底的假话，波特从没有主动寻求过别人的陪伴，那些每夜的陪伴都是人们主动送上门去的，波特永远不可能缺少一起过夜的人。今天德拉科侦查的时候甚至听说，他们私底下还自己编排了一张时间表，每人按照时间表去为波特送温暖。西奥多·诺特的插队让他们极为不满，而今晚的排班表上是一个拉文克劳的名叫查理·康纳斯的六年级男生！

哦，梅林！德拉科感觉现在站在波特面前的自己简直是一个脱光了衣服的婊子，所有的私心全都无所遁形。

“呃……”波特脸上露出一些尴尬的表情来，他局促地用手挠了挠自己蓬乱的头发，“怎么说呢？”他组织了一下语言，“大概是有这回事吧……可以这么理解。”他的脸颊微红，好像有些羞于向德拉科承认这个，这个本该是拿来炫耀自己超高人气的事实。

够了，这就足够了，德拉科不能再拖延下去，一旦开了口就没有再转圜的可能，他上前一步，颤抖着问道：“你今晚，有人选了吗？”

“什么？”波特茫然地眨了眨眼，摇摇头，我想还没……”

“我怎么样？”德拉科外强中干地打断道。

“哈？”波特歪了歪头，脸上是全然的费解。

“我是说……”德拉科觉得自己的喉咙干涩难耐，每说一句话就像是要撕裂自己的咽喉一般，“我是说……你看，我在返校之后，一直过得不太好，过去遗留问题什么的，我想也许……嗯……”

“真的吗？”波特皱了皱眉，好像他从不没有发现过这些新的不公似的，但他的表情不像是作伪，他微微瞪大了眼睛，差异道：“我想我可以制止他们继续……”

“就只是……”德拉科猛地打断了波特的话，波特被他突然大声吓了一跳，他的形状完美的嘴唇微微张开，碧绿的眼睛像两颗宝石一般闪烁着，德拉科无无法再维持脑海中的理智，也无法说出任何一句话语，他害怕自己一出声便是祈求的话语，他径直走上前去，低头吻住了该死的波特那该死的完美的嘴唇！

波特几乎是反射性地回吻了他，熟练、吻技高超地回吻着，显示出他最近练习得有多么勤奋，成果有多么优秀。德拉科有一段时间只感觉浑身上下仅剩了与波特相连的嘴的存在，但紧接着他的呼吸困难了起来，好像胸肺中的空气都被波特给吸走。

当他们终于停止住亲吻时，德拉科发现自己双手搂住了波特的脖子，几乎要挂在了他的身上，多么gay的动作。

“呃……”波特眨了眨眼睛，发出这样无意义的声音。

“你觉得如何？”德拉科维持着这姿势，忐忑地问道，“我只是，想要和你呆一个晚上。”他像是怕波特误解似的，接着赶紧补充道：“然后把你的尺寸、癖好、持久力写成报告卖给报纸赚一笔什么的，做一个马尔福应该做的。”

波特却好像并没有因此而恼怒，他愣了愣，然后噗嗤一声笑了出来，他咧开嘴，点点头：“好吧，这听起来像是你会做的，你在邮寄前，能把你的报告给我过目吗？我不希望里面出现诸如诋毁我又短又细，毫无耐久力的不实描述。

这回轮到德拉科傻眼了，“什么意思？”他茫然地眨了眨眼。

波特只是把德拉科仍然环抱着他的脖子的手抽开，将他翻了个身抵在墙壁上，伸手碰了碰德拉科已微微抬头的部位，带着一种德拉科从没在波特脸上见过的假笑，压低了嗓音说道：“意思是，今晚八点，我的宿舍见。”

说着，他松开德拉科，后退几步，又露出一个微笑来，接着头也不回地向图书馆走去。

德拉科的晚餐吃得三心二意，他瞥见拉文克劳那个叫查理·康纳斯的年轻人一脸恼怒地用刀狠狠地切割着盘子里的牛排，可惜离得太远，听不清他嘴里在抱怨什么，但德拉科知道，那一定和波特有关。鉴于康纳斯还没有把愤怒的目光投向德拉科，他肯定康纳斯还不知道一切的罪魁祸首就是德拉科本人。

德拉科看向波特的方向，波特这回却没有一直盯着餐桌出神，他感受到了德拉科的视线，抬起头来，勾起嘴角，轻轻地舔了舔嘴唇。

德拉科的南瓜汁被自己碰倒倒了一身，潘西在旁边尖叫，而德拉科却如释重负，他起身离席，说想要去换身衣服，但实际上只是想第一个彻彻底底的澡，提前准备好自己。

该死的波特，该死的救世主，该死的一切！

但这一切又是如此的甜蜜与哀伤。

德拉科虽然没有过实操经验，但该有的理论知识他是绝不会缺少的，他洗了一个彻彻底底的澡，包括一个体面的马尔福绝不会轻易挂在嘴上的某个部位。他不去确定校服袍下穿些什么才能让救世主多看一眼，思来想去还是只是换上了一件新的校服。

八年级的房间都在一块儿，而波特的房间就在走廊的尽头，靠窗的位置，最大的那一间。从波特的房间出来，需要经过一整条长廊，才能来到楼梯口，来到下一层的公共休息室，每个人都能看见。

德拉科本该雄赳赳气昂昂地来到波特的门前，那将是对自己今晚将要做什么的最好的昭示，所有人都将知道德拉科将与救世主共度一夜春宵。然而事到临头她有后悔了，不是后悔自荐枕席的这个决定，但他不想像一个真正的斯莱特林一样将这一夜当成一个回归社交的筹码，如果他能拥有波特一夜，他宁愿将其珍藏为自己的秘密。

他给自己施加了一个幻身咒，像一个见不得光的小偷一般悄悄来到波特的房前。

波特的房间门半掩着，等待着访客的来临，里面传来细微的响动。德拉科顺着门缝溜了进去，轻手轻脚地将门合上，房间里面却没有任何人。德拉科连忙看了看怀表，指针刚好指向罗马数字八，然而哪里都没有波特的影子。

这太古怪了，波特也会放其他人的鸽子吗？德拉科忽然涌现出一丝恐惧，是了，也许这是一个全然的诡计，也许此时波特正与什么人在某处干得昏天黑地，而德拉科不过是个将他的一句玩笑奉为金科玉律的蠢货。

“Surprise！”一声突如其来的声音在德拉科身后炸起，波特大笑着将隐身斗篷掀翻在地。

“你究竟有什么毛病！波特！”德拉科不愿意承认，但他确实像个女孩一样尖叫了起来。

“只是开个玩笑！”波特笑着从背后环住德拉科的腰肢将他猛地抱起，三两步向前将他扔在床上，德拉科闻见他身上淡淡的潮气与酒气。

“你喝酒了？”德拉科拘谨地翻过身来抵住欺身上前来的波特的肩膀，他不确定如此开门见山的进入正题是不是一件好事，他想他们不应该聊天，他们之间没有什么最终不会发展为斗殴的话题，但太快进入主题又让德拉科感觉自己是个廉价的娼妓。

“哦，只是一瓶火焰威士忌。”波特随口答道，“日常习惯。”他伸手开始解开德拉科的校服袍，他显然处于一种微醺的状态，这让他比平时稍显放纵，并且更加没有耐心，他几乎是撕扯着德拉科精心穿戴地衣物，因为他的领结缠在了一起。德拉科庆幸自己没有穿上自己最喜欢的那件。

“但是这是在霍格沃茨，你不可以……”德拉科感觉自己因为波特的触碰而颤抖着，他并不真的知道自己在说些什么，当波特炽热的手掌伸进他的衬衫里，抚摸着他的肌肤时，他的脑子陷入了一片迷雾：“好吧，随便怎样，你总是有黄金男孩的特权……”

波特，毫无疑问，是他们这一代、甚至是当代巫师中最伟大的那个，他的指尖必定蕴含着某种魔法，要不然如何解释他的每次触碰都能引起德拉科剧烈的反应？

当波特将德拉科的衣物完全剥开后，他却停止了动作，就是那样俯撑在德拉科的上方，德拉科小心翼翼地睁开眼睛，却看见波特低着头打量着他胸腹上的伤痕，他自己给予的伤痕。

波特脸上的表情非常复杂，即使如他这样一个擅长读懂人心的斯莱特林也无法完全解读出这究竟代表着怎样的情绪，他看起来有一丝悔恨，又有一些难过，但最终回归到一片空白。德拉科不确定自己是否应该为此说些什么，所以他只是抬起一只手勾住波特的脖子，将他拉入一个亲吻之中，另一只手引导着波特向正确的地方进发。

波特立刻投入到了这场宛若竞赛一般的热吻之中，他们撕咬着彼此的嘴唇，汲取着对方口中的空气，波特的手滑到了德拉科的股间，接着轻轻地紧贴着德拉科的双唇轻笑了起来：“真是惊喜，看来你真的为此做了一些准备。”

“我……我会为任何每一件事做周全的准备……”德拉科因亲吻与爱抚而变得气息不稳，他想他的脸颊一定变得通红，因为他此时面颊燥热，但他坚持地嘲讽道：“你以为我是来这里陪你下巫师棋的吗？”

“哦，别了。”波特夸张地哀叹道，“从没期待那个。”说着他彻底翻身上来，将德拉科拖入更深的狂潮之中。

他们几乎纠缠了一夜。

波特，毫无疑问，是个精力旺盛的家伙，随着他勤奋练习，他的技术也变得高超起来。而德拉科在所有的波特问题上，从不会畏惧任何挑战。

更何况将波特拥入怀中，感受到他近乎狂野的冲撞是如此热辣的事情，他几乎要溺死在了波特的狂热之中，但他却又忍不住哀嚎着渴求着更多，用他笔直修长的双腿缠绕在波特的腰间，向他不顾一切地索求，就像这将是世界的终结。

但这也许就是世界的终结，至今为止，没有人能得到救世主的第二次垂青，德拉科也不可能是那个例外。

他们在某一段时间里，因为疲惫而陷入了睡眠之中，但德拉科在指针指向五的时候，忽然从梦中醒来。

窗外天还没亮，房间里只留下了一支闪耀着微弱的光芒的蜡烛，波特仍在沉睡当中，但他以一种防备而毫无安全感的姿势面对着德拉科趴伏着，睡得相当不安稳，他嘴里喃喃地说着些什么，额角上布满汗水，像是陷入了一场噩梦之中。

德拉科知道自己此时应该离开了，每一个与波特共度春宵的人都会在凌晨时分“悄悄”离去，趿拉着鞋子，将衣物抱成一团，踩着“踢踏踢踏”的声音从走廊的尽头回到自己的房间，宣告着昨晚的一切。

但他不想离开，波特不安稳的睡眠让他心里涌现出一丝羞愧与柔软，他只想将昨夜珍藏进他自己的回忆里，他想知道波特有没有在他高潮时的胡言乱语中窥见他阴暗的心思，但他想，波特应该是不会在意的。德拉科拖动着酸软的身体，小心翼翼地将自己挤进波特的怀里，波特没有醒来，却渐渐停止了颤抖，他在睡梦中将手环上了德拉科的后背，就好像他在抱着一只抱枕一般。德拉科想要让这一刻停留得更久一些，但疲惫让他再度陷入了睡眠之中。

“哦。”当波特醒来之后只是这样说着。

德拉科迷迷糊糊地揉了揉眼睛，惊恐地发现自己睡过了头，现在是早上七点，大部分人的起床时间，波特双目圆瞪地看着仍然赤裸的缩在，好吧躺在他怀里的自己，德拉科不确定他是否在生气。

“我以为你应该已经走了。”没有了火焰威士忌的加持，波特舔了舔嘴唇，不自在地说道。

“我也这么以为，只是我有点太累了。”德拉科谨慎地说道。

波特忽然爆发出一阵大笑，他碧绿的眼睛欢快地眯成一条缝，朝一脸莫名其妙的德拉科解释道：“好吧，某种程度上你现在知道了你需要的信息，而且对我而言是不错的评价。”

德拉科翻了个白眼，反抗道：“不，你错了，波特，这代表着你非常差劲，而我不得不分出一部分精力来主导，这才是让我如此疲惫的原因。”

“是的是的。”出人意料地，波特强壮的手臂勾住德拉科的后背，一翻身，将他抬起，让他跨坐在了自己的大腿上，“当你就这么自己动的时候，确实非常精彩，我以为你永远也不可能停下来。”

现在的情势非常值得顺势再来一次，解决晨间问题什么的，然而屋外开始传来匆匆的脚步声，霍格沃茨忙碌的清晨已经来临。

“哦不。”德拉科哀叹道，“我不能就这么大大咧咧地冲出去。”

“为什么？”波特莫名其妙地眨了眨眼睛，“我以为这会是你想要的，以一种最戏剧化的形式宣告天下。”

“不，波特。”德拉科张口扯谎道，“鉴于你昨晚不怎么令人尽兴的表现，我觉得我们最好还是对此守口如瓶直至我们见到梅林为止吧。”

“哦，那好吧。”波特看起来并没有为此而感到生气，他只是挠了挠比平日里更加凌乱的头发，耸了耸肩膀。

门外的声响越来越清晰，到处都是匆匆来去的脚步声，间或还有人互相打着招呼。

德拉科不顾身体的酸痛，像一个真正偷情的情夫一样飞快地从波特身上爬了下来慌乱地穿着衣服，该死，他忘记了，每天早晨潘西都会来不厌其烦地敲门邀请他一起去早餐。

衬衫的第三粒扣子因为昨天波特的暴力而遗失，但还好领带可以完美遮挡住这一点瑕疵，德拉科的巫师袍前所未有的皱，他一遍又一遍地施加着平整魔咒，然而总有一角会翘起。他无意间瞥见镜子里的自己，他一向梳理得整整齐齐的头发此时像一团稻草一般盘在头顶上，而更糟糕的是，他嘴唇红肿着，衣领堪堪遮住一点红痕，浑身上下散发着一种被好好疼爱过的气息。

“这样让我怎么出门！”德拉科崩溃地嚎叫道。

波特，慢条斯理穿戴着，一边饶有兴致地欣赏着德拉科的抓狂，等到德拉科几乎在咒骂着整理自己头发的时候，他才好心地提议道：“如果你不介意，你可以穿着我的隐形斗篷离开。”

如果德拉科介意的话，那他就是一个彻头彻尾的蠢货。

于是在这个早晨，在满面微笑地冲每个向他打招呼的同学点头致意的波特的掩护下，德拉科裹着救世主的隐形斗篷，灰溜溜地溜回了宿舍，愚蠢地没有从昨夜的“牺牲”中得到任何额外的好处，除了波特放声地嘲笑。


End file.
